


In Which Cas is a Werewolf

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Supernatural [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bottom Dean, Brief Dean Winchester/Madison, Dubious Consent, Implied Jo Harvelle/Sam Winchester, Implied Madison/Sam Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory, Top Castiel, True Mates, Werewolf Castiel, outline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Outline for a Dean/Cas werewolf story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jhoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/gifts).



> LAST of the backlog of Tumblr ficlet things! (I know I wrote a handful more in the past but I don't have the patience to track them down so... *big shrug*
> 
> This started as an ask I sent to jhoom about werewolf Cas and bestiality. This story is an OUTLINE, and at least two different people have suggested they'd like to write it up in full - if that happens, I will link to it from here so folks can read the whole thing in all it's glory. I will NOT be writing it up as a full 'verse, I don't have the time. :(
> 
> Posts for this 'verse are [here](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/158810623468/whispers-werewolf-cas-and-bestiality) and [here](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/159147207813/jhoomwrites-soooo-you-asked-me-my-thoughts-on).

unforth: *whispers* werewolf Cas and bestiality...

 

jhoom: psssh i would never-

so i assume cas is a hunter who gets bitten. he knows what other hunters’ll do to him, so he hides it. looks for a cure, even as he uses it to his advantage while hunting things like wendigos. then he stats working with dean, who he may have worked with in the past and may or may not have a crush on. that’s all i’ve got so far.

~~except maybe dean’s more accepting than other hunters because of sam’s demon blood addiction?~~

*

unforth: 

Okay but ~~because I’m a kinky bitch~~  it’s a slight AU where werewolves actually, ya know, turn into wolves. So Cas is more like Remus Lupin than like Madison.

And I do mean he’s like Remus. He’s managed to keep himself under control, learned how to seclude himself when he’s most dangerous, but he’s terrified to let anyone get close to him, terrified to make friends or work with others, because if another hunter finds out that he’s a lycanthrope, Castiel will go from hunter to hunted in 0.0009 seconds.

Dean is…well, Dean is great. Castiel doesn’t want to think that Dean is great, but he can’t help. Dean’s gorgeous, obviously, but he’s also badass and brilliant. He’s a great hunter, and when they run in to each other on the same hunt (vampires? sure, vampires) Castiel tries to beg off, Dean laughs it off. “I don’t buy into all that territorial competitive bullshit. Two of us on the hunt is that much less chance one of us’ll end up dead.”

Working with Dean is good.

Working with Dean is _great_.

And anyway I think there’s lots of pining and lots of angst and Castiel falls for Dean hard and right away and Dean falls for Cas and starts spewing off about “family not ending in blood” and “best friends” and “I need you” and keeps at it until Castiel just ups and leaves and some other hunter finds out about Castiel’s issue and Dean ends up saving Castiel through some unfortunate painful hurt/comfort series of events and there are a lot of ins and outs but really the part I care about is that it turns out that if Castiel has sex while he’s transformed he doesn’t turn into a beast, like, somehow it helps him not lose himself, and let’s not go too much into how they figure this out (I suspect it involves some dub con and some instincts taking over and some Dean turning out to be really, *really* into it because werewolf Cas is just so *raw* and powerful and and and) and really I just want werewolf Cas and Dean fucking is that too much to ask?

eta: alternatively I wouldn’t be opposed to werewolf Dean and Cas fucking, either…

*

jhoom: 

oh don’t worry, i fully intended to have him become an actual wolf when he turned. ~~and not that creepy weird werewolf thing they did in the harry potter movies.~~

okay but like i love dub con so i would totally be on board with that last part. like… cas tries to sequester himself when he knows the full moon is coming, but dean’s concerned so he follows him. he sees cas transform and is gonna try to sneak away, but cas catches sight of him. by now, cas has feelings for dean and in his wolf state, when he’s not _really_  in control but he’s still _kinda_  there under the surface, “i love and care for dean” gets whittled down to “mate mine fuck claim” and well… dean really likes that cas can hold him down and have his way with him. and the fact that cas is still gentle with him, even as he holds him down and fucks him, makes it the perfect blend of pleasure/pain for dean.

cas is of course mortified when he wakes up naked the next morning, curled around dean who’s all bruised and visibly sore. but dean, even though he’s embarrassed about it, convinces cas he was into it. a lot. and they should do it again. every full moon.

*

unforth:

So I totally didn’t put myself to sleep last night fantasizing about were!Cas pinning Dean down cause yeah I am totally on the same page with you on the “mate mine fuck claim” and the only part I can’t really figure out is if Cas bites him or not.

Here’s how I see it going down -

Word gets around that a Big Bad Werewolf has spawned. No one can point to any specific crimes that this wolf has pulled but clearly it’s a werewolf so it needs to go down, and several different Hunters start trying to track the thing from different angles. Cas goes on the lam, having already left Dean in an effort to protect him, because Cas has noticed increasingly that even when he’s human his instincts toward Dean are…potentially problematic…and Dean had been getting suspicious.

Meanwhile, Dean is pissed. He told Cas he *needed him*. He said Cas was *family*. And Cas fucking *left*. What the actual fuck? But he’s got a job to do, dammit, and he’s going to fucking do it. That’s when he gets a call from Jo (spontaneous head canon for this ‘verse, after the demon’s blood mess, Sam decides to leave hunting and he settles down at the new equivalent of the Roadhouse and he and Jo have an on again off again fuck buddy thing going on, and Sam fills in the roll that was Ash’s before Ash died) and Jo tells him about the werewolf hunt in the making. Some of the people getting in on that are Very Bad People and since the Madison thing Dean isn’t so sure all werewolves are terrible, like, some don’t even know they’re werewolves and they deserve a gentle mercy kill at least, so Dean joins the Hunt.

And what he finds…worries him…

…and then he starts thinking about all of Cas’ weird behavior. The times Cas disappeared. The way Cas could get possessive. The fact that Cas wouldn’t touch silver, and avoided getting involved in any hunt where silver would be necessary.

And holy FUCK Cas is the werewolf.

Well, now Dean *knows* that this isn’t a case of “rogue werewolf goes ballistic.” Dean’s been around Cas, or at least in Cas’ vicinity, through multiple full moons, and whatever Cas might become, Dean woulda known if there’d been a plague of heart eating around him. Dean also knows Cas, not merely as a mindless beast, but as a person, which means he has a unique insight into how to track Cas down. As the full moon approaches and the various hunters get Cas increasingly in their sight, Dean has the edge, because he knows what they don’t. All the others involved assume that the werewolf they are hunting will be on the prowl during the full moon but Dean knows the opposite is true: in the area they’ve narrowed down as where Cas must be hiding, Dean has to find the most secure facility he can, because Cas will be locked in there to ensure he doesn’t hurt anyone.

Dean’s plan works.

Problem: he’s now stuck with a full grown, completely wolfed out werewolf (and fuck yeah screw that terrible CGI werewolf I’m talking WEREWOLF do ya hear me?)

Well, fuck, Dean’s gonna die - either the other hunters or gonna kill him, or Cas is gonna kill him. Sure enough, no sooner does Dean get into the facility (calling “Cas” like a fucking moron, dammit what was he THINKING?) that the werewolf comes crashing through the halls, sniffing the air, smashing right into him, knocking him painfully against the wall and to the ground.

 _Whelp, I’m gonna die_.

Hot breath makes moist spots on Dean’s skin, and Dean thinks he _should_  be terrified but he’s not. If anything, he’s resigned. Of course his BFF (*coughcough I’m Dean Winchester and I’m definitely not in love with the hot brilliant Hunter dude with the amazing blue eyes coughcough and fuck even as a WOLF he’s got amazing blue eyes) is gonna be the one who rips is heart out.

Cas sniffs him.

Teeth bared, Cas rips at him. Dean grits his teeth, prepared for pain (he remembers how it felt to be killed by hellhounds, he knows *exactly* how much having Cas tear him to shreds is gonna feel)…

…and Cas rips his pants off.

Huh?

Some survival instinct kicks in; Dean rolls onto his stomach and tries to crawl away.

Cas licks his ass.

What. The. Fuck.

And while a bemused Dean, high on adrenaline, tries to figure out *what in all the fucking hells is going on* Cas gives him the rim job of a lifetime, snuffling and huffing and pawing at him all the time. Cas’ tongue is powerful and long and Dean has had this done to him before but seriously Cas’ tongue is more like a cock than like a human tongue and Dean can’t even pretend he’s not massively into it. There’s nothing gentle about the wolf; if Dean tries to crawl away, Cas growls in a way that lights fucking dynamite through Dean’s body, and so Dean just…goes with it. Screw it. Maybe he’s still gonna die, maybe he’s not, but he’s died before and this is already promising to be the most pleasant way to go. Instinct takes over (…as apparently instinct has taken over for Cas????) and Dean hitches his hips up into every swipe of Cas’ tongue, muffling desperate noises against the leather of his coat, so hard he’s crying with it, so needy he rocks back against Castiel’s snout, the cold of Cas’ nose an inexplicably *absolutely fucking amazing* counterpoint to how damn _hot_  Cas’ tongue is. Dean reaches down to stroke himself off but Cas snarls to stop him, loops that tongue around to lap up Dean’s early-release and that’s all she wrote, Dean comes like he’s fucking fallen off the building, collapses on the floor gasping and writing and wishing that Cas was there to pin him and fuck him instead of, ya know, wolfed out and about to rip his heart out…

Cas’ paws wrap around his torso.

With astonishing strength, Cas pulls Dean back onto his knees.

And with the way eased by *fucking werewolf saliva* Cas stabs his huge cock into Dean’s stretched hole and fucks him into next week. There’s nothing for Dean to do but just _take it_ ; it’s all he can do to hold himself up, and so soon after his previous orgasm, he’s exhausted, blissed out, and every thrust pushes him so far into overstimulation that he’s not honestly sure if he’s in total rapture or utter agony and he’s still convinced he’s gonna die but seriously what a way to go (but God please don’t let any other hunter find him and if pictures of this make it on the fucking internet and if Sammy sees and it’s impossible even to hold onto shame because it’s *Cas* and Dean has been fantasizing about having Cas fuck his brains out for years and yeah maybe when he realized Cas was a werewolf he thought about something like this but that was just sick right except whether it’s sick or not it feels *so unbelievably good* and seriously Cas’ cock feels like it’s getting bigger, stretching him more, filling him more, pressing against his prostate more and more and more and that’s not *actually* possible right?)

…except when Cas thrusts back, his cock no longer tugs out. 

Their bodies are knotted together.

Every thrust yanks Dean back, shoves him forward, mashes him against the floor.

Something _hot_  floods Dean’s insides, like, fuck, Cas must be running like 20 degrees warming than human body temperature at LEAST because his tongue was like fucking fire and his cock is a damn lightning rod and now that’s GOT to be Cas’ come and it feels like molten fucking bliss filling Dean up, filling him and filling him, and then Dean feels nothing - feels everything - and honestly he has no idea how long his own orgasm lasts, because as it stretches out and intensifies he passes out, literally.

When he wakes up, dull light fills the hallway.

A very human Cas is lying, unconscious, beside him.

A wet puddle of mingled human and werewolf come has soaked through the tatters of Dean’s pants. 

Pain spreads from his aching shoulders, the lines that Cas’ claws scored over his belly, his thighs and his quads and his back. He’s too old for this shit.

His ass _burns_  and yet feels depressingly, horribly _empty_  and yeah, there’s some of that shame that he could ignore the night before because in his heart Dean has to admit that the previous night _rocked his fucking world_  and there is no way that sex with a normal person is every going to be enough for him again.

Rolling over, he looks at Cas - beautiful, disheveled, naked, body scarred from injuries sustained on past hunts, cock limp and still spotted with white clumps of sticky come and…yeah…that’s a little blood, probably Dean’s…and Dean takes back his last thought. If _Cas_  is the “normal person,” if Cas is not wolfed out, Dean would still be happy to have Cas fuck him senseless. 

He’s totally gone on the guy.

There’s no point in fighting it.

And hey, no one got their heart ripped out by a werewolf overnight, so that’s a MAJOR win.

Strangely content, he waits for Cas to wake up.

…I might have had a little trouble falling asleep last night…

eta: But I CAN’T DECIDE OF CAS BITES HIM.

If Cas DOES bite him…

…well I think it’s pretty clear that Cas is all alpha…

…and maybe little Dean turns out to be all omega…

…and he can get that pretty ass all slicked up for his big werewolf…

…and there can be little mpreg werewolf babies…

…but I’m honestly not sure…


	2. Chapter 2

[@jhoomwrites](https://tmblr.co/mywnxeRifJX7dvaged8-28A) soooo you asked me my thoughts on werewolf!Cas and Dean and biting and sorry I have so many thoughts but I’ve been in full on “MUST FINISH DCJ BB” mode so I didn’t want to take the time to reply but NOW I’m ready!

I hope you don’t mind me turning this into ABO cause I’m totally turning this into ABO.

Warnings: Explicit content, dub-con, true mates, A/B/O, MPreg, bestiality, top Castiel, bottom Dean, knotting, werewolf!Cas, hunter!Dean, Dean/Cas, brief Dean/Madison, implied Sam/Madison, implied Sam/Jo, implied poly, canon divergent/canon-adjacent (in that Cas is not an angel and never was), mentions of the possibility of rape

So…this turned out to be 5k long. Sorry not sorry?

The Road So Far…

Cas is an American werewolf, more reclusive and less violent than European werewolves, and more pack oriented. He turns for three nights every lunar cycle. His pack, in this AU, would be the other angels of his garrison from canon. Cas is also a Hunter, as is Dean, and Sam has had a rocky history with demon blood and all that jazz, and is currently living the quiet life (maybe with Madison??) helping out at the Roadhouse (I like the idea of him with Madison better than him being occasional fuck buddies with Jo, though honestly there’s no reason he can’t do both, maybe he and Madison have an open relationship?). Dean doesn’t know Cas is a werewolf. Cas and Dean are in puppy love basically from day one but Dean is in the closet (in the, “hasn’t had a long term relationship with a man” way because he doesn’t want to be seen as gay, but no homo on one night stands where we suck each other’s cocks right? okay yeah full homo and Dean knows it but he doesn’t really want anyone ELSE to know it) and Cas *is a fricken werewolf* so neither say anything. 

As they inch closer and closer to actual intimacy, Cas freaks out more and more, culminating in him deciding to be a huge asshole to drive Dean away, and then leaving. Not long after, Dean hears whispers of a big werewolf hunt going down - not really his jazz, he’s well aware that most werewolves are just tryin’ to get by - but something Jo tells him makes him wary and he decides to go take a peek and finally puts together that Cas is a werewolf and is the target of the other hunters. The scene I posted previously ensues when Dean tries to talk to Cas, as Cas’ instincts reduce to _mate, fuck, claim_. Cas mounts Dean, knots him, wakes up. They have a heart to heart that amounts to, “actually that was fine - I mean being asked first would have been better but overall that was actually shockingly hot and I’d be down for doing that again…”

Whatever small amount of humanity Castiel retained prevented him from full-on claiming Dean that first night, but the second night (which is the third of this full moon, because I say so), knowing on some level that Dean is genuinely into it, that inhibition is gone, and as Cas’ knot swells in Dean’s ass and pumps Dean full of come, Cas tears into Dean’s shoulder and yeah Dean screams and yeah Dean comes _again_  and yeah Dean might be just a weeee bit of a masochist.

Waking up that second morning with Dean debauched beside him is one thing; waking up the third morning with Dean debauched AND covered in blood is quite another. Lycanthropy doesn’t *always* spread from a bite, so Cas dares to hope that maybe it won’t? Claimings like Cas’ for Dean are really rare - heck, sex while in wolf form, especially with a human, is really rare - and Cas doesn’t know enough about this shit works to be absolutely sure what’s happened or what will happen. He’s heard legends of true mates but they’re so obviously complete bunk, and while he does know werewolves that have married with each other, and werewolves that have married humans, there are two constants in those relationships:

If their both wolves, they hunt together during the full moon.

If one is a human and the other a wolf, the wolf stays far, far away from the human during the full moon.

Dean doesn’t wake up. Blood loss is a bitch that way. Utterly freaked, Cas takes Dean to the roadhouse 2.0 (the original roadhouse burned, and killed Ash and all the others like in canon, so Ellen relocated to Sioux Falls), leaves Dean with Ellen, Jo, Sam, Madison, Bobby, and Jody, and runs again. When Dean walks up, he’s pretty legit pissed. He and Cas don’t need to be separated, they need to fucking *talk* like fucking *adults*. He e-mails Cas, he leaves Cas voicemails, he asks other hunters to try contacting Cas, but no dice.

Cas is having a bit of an existential crisis. Returning to his pack, he tells them what’s happened, and they censure him for it - not with exile, but with a Very Stern Talking To by Michael, the pack leader, and Zachariah. As part of his punishment he’s forbidden to leave, and he spends his time asking everyone who’ll talk to him, trying to figure out if he’s doomed Dean or not. His heart aches at the thought; even before this, the thought of hurting Dean was painful but now it’s anathema, and if Cas considers anyone ELSE hurting Dean, he sees red and his canines start to grow, almost as if he’s changing to wolf form even though there’s no full moon. He hates to think what might happen if Dean were *actually* in danger. No one has much info, though - just legends about true mates and werewolves that breed true instead of all coming from being bitten (Cas was bitten by Zachariah when he was young…) and everyone agrees it’s all utter and complete nonsense - even the werewolves that have paired off and decided to have children all have had human children. The disease isn’t inheritable. The one thing everyone agrees on, the one thing that ISN’T obviously bunk, is that even when wolfed out, they never hurt their human children, but have been known to kill (but NOT turn) people who try to hurt their children.

Cas misses Dean like burning.

Dean misses Cas like burning.

But Cas resists the call, despite the voice whispering in his mind - even in human form, and doesn’t THAT scare the shit out of Cas - that _his mate_  needs him.

So passes a month.

And then the full moon hits.

Cas turns, as always, into his hulking, brooding, wolfy self. With human willpower gone, there’s only one drive: to find Dean. Michael and Zachariah, perhaps anticipating this, prepared restraints that, while human, Cas agreed to.

Cas breaks out of the restraints, injuring himself in the process, and flees his pack. When Uriel tries to stop him, Cas nearly kills him.

But Dean.

Dean, Dean, Dean.

Research by Sam et al hasn’t been able to figure out if Dean will turn wolf when the full moon comes. Madison has even sniffed him, a lot, and while she is sure he smells different (and her pupils go dark and hazy with every sniff) she can’t say for sure why. She’s never scented anything like him. However, they’re prepared for the worst, and, determined to play “better safe than sorry,” they lock Dean in Bobby’s panic room before night time comes.

Dean doesn’t turn.

At first, he’s pissed. He can’t sleep cause he’s anxious (not that he’d ever admit that that’s why) and they were worried he’d hurt himself so there’s literally *absolutely nothing to do* in the panic room. He’s bored out of his fucking mind. And, increasingly, horny. Can’t blame a guy, right? Like, locked in a room, with nothing to do, who wouldn’t start thinking about rubbing one out?

But there are cameras on the room. Sam and Bobby and who-the-fuck-knows who else are upstairs watching. That knowledge restrains Dean for the first hour. 

But need burrows under Dean’s skin, itches down his spine. His cock is achingly hard, and no amount of rational attempts to tell himself _no_  actually have any impact. After the first hour, he’s so needy he could cry. After the second hour, he’s rubbing his hands over his arms in a desperate bid to get relief. After the third hour, he’s palming his cock through his pants. That’s when he discovers the wet spot on his pants, over his ass. At any normal time, that would freak Dean right the fuck out, and he’s just rational enough to realize he _should_  be freaked, and just rational enough to realize he’s _not_. The need to touch himself is too great.

As the fourth hour chimes, he pulls his pants and boxers off, wraps his hand around his cock, and strokes. He’s so desperate that he thrusts into his own hand, flat on the floor, hips humping up. He comes within a few strokes and lays back, breathing hard, and waits for the feeling of relief that he’d expected getting off would get him.

It doesn’t come.

Biting his lip, he starts stroking himself again. He hadn’t even gone soft from his first orgasm, and again, that should freak him out, but there’s no room left for rationality, only for a refrain of _fuck me, fuck me, fuck me_  infinitely in his head. The hand that isn’t frantically rubbing his dick trails between his legs. He wants a dildo, or a man to ride into oblivion, but he has neither, so his fingers will have to do. His thighs are slick - there’s no way that’s all come - and he slides a finger into himself easily. It’s hopelessly inadequate - he can’t even reach his prostate - but Dean manages to eke out a second orgasm, a third, a fourth, but it’s not enough, it’s never enough. With the fifth climax he comes dry, only the liquid fucking _gushing_  from his ass to ease the way and slick his palm, and he’s sobbing with the need. He doesn’t know what he needs, but he needs it, he needs it, he needs it. His throat is so dry, his vision hazy, his body swelteringly hot, and as he starts trying to get a sixth orgasm from his exhausted limbs, he doesn’t realize he’s begging aloud for relief.

Upstairs, Bobby and Sam and Jo watch in awe.

Jo points out that it’s actually kinda hot.

She and Sam wander off to deal with a little something something.

But Bobby…he has some suspicions that he didn’t want to air to Dean’s brother. Alone, with Dean’s whines and whimpers coming soft and desperate through the loud speakers, Bobby researches, and finds the werewolves myths about breeding, about claiming, about true mates, and he wonders.

At dawn, Dean passes out, unsatisfied, starving, parched. Madison - who usually spends her full moons in the panic room, since she’s a European strain werewolf and has zero control over herself when she switches - is called in. Based on his reading, Bobby thinks who they _really_  need is the werewolf who turned Dean, but no one knows where Cas went when he fled, and from what Bobby has read, _any_  werewolf should be able to help Dean find at least a little relief. Separating true mates can kill, which sounds absurd, but based on the night Dean had, Bobby can believe it. One night like that is crippling. Three nights in a row?

During the day, while she’s cognizant, Madison nurses Dean, sees to him, treats him. Even in her human form she feels a need, practically a compulsion, to take care of Dean. Though it’s day time and whatever changes happen to changed weres shouldn’t apply, Dean is yet feverish even in his sleep. She trickles water down his throat, mops the sweat from his brow, and wonders what will happen at dusk. 

Dean wakes at mid-day, delirious, begging for Cas.

No one can find Cas. 

Night falls.

Madison no sooner changes - her change doesn’t involve a physical alteration to a wolf-like appearance, though her eyes shift and her canines and claws grow - than she shoves Dean flat on his back and mounts his cock. Considering how worried Sam and Bobby were that she’d try to rip Dean’s heart out, this is seen as a relatively satisfactory outcome. Fucking Madison seems to give Dean some amount of relief (and once again leaves Sam with an uncomfortable, prominent, embarrassing boner) but he’s still delirious, still begging and begging for Cas, even as his hips buck up and fuck his cock into her wet cunt. Watching them together is oddly mesmerizing, and Bobby and Sam stare, enthralled, wondering what will happen next.

They find out when the door is ripped from the hinges and a howling snarl warns them that a monster is in the house. In the dim light, Cas’ blue eyes _glow_ , but that’s not enough to clue Sam et al in that it’s Cas. They try to stop the maddened werewolf from entering the house, and a nasty fight ensues. Cas is already wounded, and some modicum of instinct keeps him from killing Dean’s family (he feels not the least urge to turn them) but he does knock Bobby unconscious and rake his claws down Sam’s chest. Storming down to the basement, Cas claws ineffectually at the panic room door, howling, yowling, begging for his mate.

Dean can hear him.

Pure instinct takes over. Dean knows what he needs. He shoves Madison off him - Cas howls again, and there’s a distinct moment where Madison hears, and her wolfed out brain kicks over entirely to animal instinct, and she backs right the fuck off. She knows, just from that sound, that Cas is bigger than her, stronger than her, and is prepared to _fucking kill her_  for touching his mate.

Desperate, pleading, beyond words, capable only of incoherent sounds, Dean rolls onto his hands and knees and presents his slick, wonderful ass.

Cas gets the door open.

Upstairs, Sam stirs, turns to the cameras, and sees what’s happening. Terrified for Dean, he tries to rise, tries to get to his feet, arm himself, stop the werewolf from eviscerating his brother. The pain is too great, though, so all he can do is watch and dread.

What happens is nothing that he’d ever imagined.

Cas bolts to Dean, wraps huge paws around Dean’s belly, and jerks Dean back onto Cas’ already swollen cock. Dean _howls_ , wolf-like, and Cas fucks him like an animal, bouncing the smaller human on his thick dick, claws digging into Dean’s skin, muzzle snuffling at Dean’s shoulder where a few scabs yet linger over the nasty wound that Cas tore the previous month. 

Their first pairing doesn’t last long. Dean sobs through a climax, and Cas begins shooting his load even before his knot has finished swelling. Relief for Dean only last a few moments, though; pain tears him to _shreds_  seconds after Cas starts coming and he starts screaming. He doesn’t stop for a long, long time. Throughout, Cas pets at him, licks him, tries to sooth him, but makes no effort to make the pain stop. Sam wishes he had a fucking _clue_  what was going on, but Madison is patrolling the basement and he has a bad feeling she’ll try to kill him if he goes down there, and at this point Sam has put together that the werewolf how has fucked his brother into oblivion must be Cas, so he watches, and waits, and hopes like hell that Dean is alright. 

Eventually, Dean expends so much energy that he stops screaming; he’s reduced to pitiful mewls, hips yet up to accommodate Castiel’s cock. Finally, Cas’ knot goes down. By this time, Sam has managed to revive Bobby, and they’ve called in Jody and Ellen and Jo as back up, but it’s pretty obvious that Cas doesn’t _intend_  to harm Dean. On the contrary, Cas’ wolf face seems…oddly distressed?…by Dean’s obvious misery, and his motions are tender and gentle. At least until Dean, his eyes utterly out of focus and his expression showing him obviously _completely_ gone, slobbers a desperate plea into his arm and hitches his hips up again. With a roar, Cas grabs Dean again and pretty much literally fucks him into oblivion. Like, Dean passes out, and Cas _still_  doesn’t stop humping him. When Cas’ knot finally swells again, he pumps so much come into Dean’s body that there’s a visible bump on Dean’s belly - which _should_  be impossible. As he continues to spew inside Dean, Cas licks at Dean’s back and massages that lump and Dean’s cock spews even though he’s _gone_.

In the morning, Cas wakes up spooning a still-unconscious Dean. While he feels flickers of panic to realize that despite all his efforts, all of _everyone’s_  efforts, he’s hurt Dean again, instinct and need trump those worries. There’s no room in Cas’ thoughts for anything but _mate, care, help, clean, heal_ , which scares him a little too since he’s never before been reduced to base instinct while in human form. He can’t help himself - even with what little rationality he has left he doesn’t _want_  to help himself - and so, contrite and guilty (and buck ass naked) he enlists Madison’s aid (she comes to herself curled up at the base of the stairs like a guard dog…) and they get help from the entire family to aid Dean. He’s feverish, his ass slick and leaking a constant stream of come, and there’s mounting evidence that whatever Dean spent all that time screaming about, he’s no longer fully human. Both Madison and Castiel remember the agonizing pain that came with their first change, when their internal organs reordered themselves to accommodate the transformation, and though Dean still looks apparently human, still looked apparently human throughout, that seems the most likely explanation for his behavior.

Castiel spends the day nursing Dean. Every time Madison comes near, Castiel’s nerves twinge defensive - he catches himself on the verge of snarling at her more than once - but she’s so deferential to him that by the end of the day he’s actually starting to feel a little defensive toward her as well - similar, he realizes, to how he feels about those in his pack he cares about most, like Anna and Samandriel.

That night is the third and last night of the full moon.

At moon rise - even though it’s still technically day light - Dean’s eyes pop open. They’re tinged inhumanly yellow, pupils dilated. His face is slack, and his ass gleams with slick. He rolls onto his belly and presents; Castiel - who usually doesn’t change until dusk - can do nothing but stare, awed, mesmerized, until Dean wiggles his ass in invitation. Then, all reason poofs in an instant. Cas has his cock out, hard, and in Dean’s ass in a trice. No one bothers to lock them in the panic room; it’s pretty obvious how they’re going to spend the night. When Madison changes, she once again takes up her defensive, guard dog position at the bottom of the stairs, but no one tries to go down, and no one does more than occasionally check the cameras. They’re all exhausted, and all things considered it seems a better use of their time to get some fucking sleep, only getting up occasionally just to be sure everything is copacetic - if Dean grunting as Castiel mercilessly fucks him can be called “copacetic.”

By the time dawn comes, Dean is unconscious again. He sleeps for a solid 24 hours, and Castiel lies with him the whole time, holding him close, petting him, licking him, human enough to feel absurd but utterly unable to make himself stop.

Dean is _his_.

It’s not until weeks later that they piece together what’s happened, taking disparate pieces of lore whose only common element is that they provide an explanation for the bizarre events of the full moon. Medical tests reveal the ways that Dean’s body has changed; his organs have shifted, his bones have moved, and there’s a new void in his lower navel where a woman’s uterus would be. Further, the entire structure of his rectum has been modified; there are glands that weren’t there before - that’s apparently where the lubrication comes from - and there’s a system of shunts and valves that, Sam theorizes while struggling to keep a straight face, separate the “waste expulsion” aspect of the anal canal from what appears to be a new “procreative” system that grew during the full moon. Even though it’s _not_  full moon, Dean’s body hasn’t changed back. This, Sam continues theorizes, is probably to accommodate the babies.

Babies? Multiple?

Dean’s not pregnant _yet_  - probably because the modifications to his body are still too new - but it seems nearly inevitable that he’ll become so.

In light of what’s actually happened it seems there’s some truth to the legends after all. True Mates, its said, are a bonded fair, possessive of each other, with no interest in others - either maritally or otherwise. Mated werewolves are “safe,” no danger to the outside world during their changes, and packmates also tend to become “safe,” as instinct drives them to protect the mates, as the phenomena is so incredibly rare. When Castiel bit Dean, he started the change, but it didn’t take full effect until Cas and Dean mated during a full moon; that’s why there was the delay in the changes to Dean’s body. Bobby digs up a book that talks extensively about the three kinds of werewolves - genders, basically, separate from primary biological genders - alphas, who are the stereotype of the werewolf, and who are most infectious toward others, betas, which are rare but whose function is vaguely defined as “serving the mated pairs,” and omegas, who can only be formed if they are the true mate of an alpha who bites them, and thus are virtually unheard of.

Cas, obviously, is an alpha. So is virtually every werewolf that any of them have ever heard of. With no omegas, with no knowledge that omegas were even an option to soothe their instincts and settle the alphas into domesticity, the lycanthropic disease went mad, infectious, and spread as instincts demanded they _bite, bite, bite_  but no amount of converting others could create the omega that they didn’t even realize they needed. Madison, it appears, is a beta, which might explain why she stays humanoid in appearance, and why her murderous instincts, when she had murderous instincts, were directed toward protecting those who hurt woman. And Dean…Dean is an omega, possibly the only omega in the world.

Once the truth is clear, Cas and Dean finally fucking _talk_ , and though Cas is freaked from the first few minutes (look how he’s hurt and changed Dean, all without a lick of permission, and damn, he can’t even think the word _lick_  without feeling guilty) Dean comes up with about a billion ways to say he doesn’t mind. Cas is family. He needs Cas. Whatever shame Dean might have felt about coming out of the closet to his other family members (ie, all the Roadhouse crew, Bobby and Sam) is obliterated when Dean realizes that every one of them watched him getting his brains fucked out by a wolf. Since he can’t make them unsee, he might as well _own_  that shit, and within a few days he’s positively _smug_  about how much he can take up the ass and how utterly unashamed he is of how _amazing_  were!Cas is in the sack.

As it turns out, regular Cas is pretty great in the sack, too. When he’s not wolfed out, Cas doesn’t have a knot, but Dean always has slick, which makes anal easy and convenient and incredibly, incredibly good.

Their talks make it clear that despite the awkward start of their relationship, neither actually wants to change a thing. They whether the next full moon - “Dean’s heat” - at Bobby’s again, using a spell that Bobby tracks down that should theoretically function as birth control to attempt to prevent an unwanted pregnancy, and afterwards - with the new lines of Cas’ claws healing into scars over the previous scars Cas has left in Dean’s skin, and Cas’ scent all over Dean - they decide to return to the forest and mend the rifts that Cas’ abrupt departure caused with his tribe.

And that’s when the trouble starts.

Because _everyone_  wants a piece of Dean, just about. Anna and Samandriel, no - when Castiel brings his freshly minted mate, with Madison accompanying them like a protective, glowering guard dog, it becomes clear that the two of them are also betas, and entirely on Castiel’s side. Apparently, some of what they’d learned is wrong - the beta strain is always an _option_  and doesn’t _necessarily_  mean the human stays human in appearance during the full moon. Alfie has always been a somewhat…hairless…wolf, but Anna is a full on warrior, which is a damn good thing, because Cas needs all the help he can get when Michael decides that Dean should be _his_ , and Zachariah, Uriel, and the other alphas agree.

If there’s only one omega, should the omega belong to the leader of the pack?

And if the leader of the pack decides to share that omega with the other alphas, isn’t that only proper and right? They _all_  deserve a chance to breed, right? They _all_  deserve a chance to be less maddened animals, to be soothed, to be slicked all over, to inseminate.

Castiel, needless to say, disagrees.

So does Dean.

According to lore, the only way to “free” an omega from the bond of mate-ship is to kill the current mate.

Michael sees it as only proper and fitting - a mere taking of what is his by right - to attempt to kill Castiel.

The fight that ensues is _extremely_  messy, and kicks off the moment the moon rises for the next month and Dean goes into heat. Sensing the possibility of danger, Cas has taken Dean away, but not far enough - he doesn’t realize that Michael and his faction have tracked Cas, Dean, Madison, Anna and Alfie the whole way. Michael attacks minutes after Dean presents, and things get extremely messy, extremely quickly.

There’s the issue that, once they all wolf out, any alpha who gets anywhere near Dean attempts to mount him.

There’s the issue that, no matter what Cas is doing, he will leave it off - even if that means turning his back on a foe - to fucking _eviscerate_  anyone who tries to rape Dean.

There’s the issue that, partway through, a sub faction of Michael’s group, led by Hannah, decide that Michael has crossed lines - true mates are the thing of _legend_ , how _dare_  Michael try to break them up? and rebel and join Cas and crew, but in the chaos it’s not immediately clear who is friend and who is foe, and there’s a fair amount of friendly fire before everything gets sorted out. 

There’s the issue that Michael is old and powerful and _extremely_  bad ass. He turned nearly every were in that crew, Castiel included, and Castiel instincts to protect Dean are constantly warring with his instincts to heed and obey his pack leader.

The fight doesn’t stop when dawn comes; though Uriel is dead, Anna is gravely wounded, and many others are down or hurt, they continue to battle, continue to defend Dean.

The tide doesn’t turn until Sam and Bobby and the other Hunters come. Of all of them, it’s Sam who gets the killing blow on Michael, which seems oddly appropriate though no one can figure out why it seems so. With Uriel and Michael both dead, Zachariah proves himself the coward he’s always been and surrenders. By that time, Michael’s most vociferous supporters are mostly gone, and those who remain have either already turned on Michael or are willing to do so with a gentle nudge. Those who, like Zachariah, were obviously true believers, Castiel exiles. Somehow, to his baffled astonishment, the outcome of all of this is that the pack is yet intact, but now Castiel is in charge.

He doesn’t care - he doesn’t love the responsibility, but he’ll cope - as long as Dean is his.

And no one who remains disputes that.

There are many trials ahead. The exiled weres are vindictive, and word spreads among the were community that an omega has been born. Some take this as redemption - if Castiel, a growing legend among their kind, can find his true mate, perhaps some of them can as well. Some, those most deeply in love with their human partners, take the chance and - after all proper consent is obtained! - bite them. Some partners DO become omegas. Some don’t. Some relationships don’t survive that _particular_  strain, but some do. For those weres who were always most human, they are overjoyed, and those who have yet to find a true mate turn their attention from being weres and fighting their disease to seeking love. It becomes a poorly kept secret that weres are amorous and lovey dovey and more and more hunters start to recognize the distinction between weres who are just lookin’ for love in all the wrong places and weres who are still dangerous.

Because many weres _love_ their animalistic nature. They don’t want to find love. They don’t want to be “fixed.” They want to destroy. Or, they want to _claim_ , to take an omega that already belongs to someone else. Rival packs form, between those who, like Castiel, want to raise familial groups of mixed weres and humans, and those who only want to tear down what the others have.

It’s a huge mess, but over all, the world _is_  a better place for the discovery of how to create omegas, and while there are tragic stories of omegas being taken, Castiel’s pack, and others like it, make it their personal business to Hunt down any aggressive alphas who take that approach and rescue the omegas and protect them - and not require them to mate again unless they want to. For every story that ends in tragedy, there are a half-dozen that end in joyful tears and slowly, slowly, weres reclaim the birthright they lost when the memory of omegas faded into myth.

Dean is the first omega to bear children.

They’re weres, but they’re not driven mad by the moon. They can change at will - often at awkward times when they’re young enough to not care about discretion - and their bites are not infectious. Legend suggests that as they age their secondary gender will be revealed - that they may yet prove to be omegas or alphas or betas - but even once they “present,” they will remain weres capable of changing to wolf form, unlike Dean, who produces slick but is locked into a human shape.

And if one of those children should happen to love a human? Their bite can yet make that human an alpha or a beta or an omega, and the mating bond can be completed.

Things never become easy - because, really, when is lifeevereasy? - but Dean and Cas and Madison and Sam and Jo and Bobby and Ellen and Jody and Donna and Anna and Hannah and Alfie are a pack, and they’re _happy_  - and they are *damn fucking good* at protecting omegas, killing out of control alphas and, of course, hunting demons, vampires, ghosts, and any other baddie that they hear about.

So, in short?

Do I think Dean gets bitten?

FUCK YEAH I THINK DEAN GETS BITTEN.


End file.
